The concept of SON is introduced in the LTE, that is, the network can configure the network parameter automatically and can adjust the relevant wireless parameter automatically according to the variation of the network performance during the network operation process to make the network run in a better state all the time, so as to reduce the manual intervention and decrease the cost of operation and maintenance. But during the network operation process, the operation and maintenance personnel may modify the relevant wireless parameter by means of a network management of the upper layer setting manually, and at the same time, if in a situation that the SON function is enabled, the SON function also may modify relevant wireless parameters automatically, if now the manually setting parameters are the same as the parameters optimized by the SON function while the contents are different, a conflict may occur.